String
by Patchworkhearts17
Summary: Gilbert goes over to Roderich's house and something he didn't expect would happen goes down. Smut, mpreg, don't like don't read.
1. String

Roderich sat down at the piano ready to play something nice and calming, when Gilbert burst through the doors in a huff.

"What the Hell!" Gilbert screamed,"What was Liz talking about on my blog!"

"I have no idea?" Roderich said annoyed, "Now go home."

Gilbert didn't listen,"She said that you would top me! That is bullshit!" Gilbert crossed his arms,"I would so top you!"

"Why are you telling me this!" Roderich was confused.

"Because your going to help me prove it!" Gilbert picked him up bridle style.

"What!"Roderich tried to run, to no avail,"Put me down! I will not be a part of this!"

Gilbert didn't listen, he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door be hind him. He tossed the Austrian down on the bed, towering over him with a devious smile. Roderich kicked Gilbert in the crotch, and he went down.

"I will not bottom for you!" Roderich slammed him into the ground, pressing his weight onto Gilbert, "If we do this, we do it my way!"

"Oh shit-"Gilbert's pants were undone and a hand reached in and fingered his length, "Ah~"

Gilbert was filliped onto his back, and his lips were smashed into. Roderich kissed him heatedly, Gilbert gasped and Roderich stuck in his tongue. Just as it started, the kissing was over, and Gilbert wondered why.

"Roddy? What are yo-Ahhh~" Gilbert moaned, Roderich licked the tip of his length.

Roderich coted him in spit, sucking on Gilbert's manhood. Gilbert wanted to scream, he arched his back and moaned again, when did Roderich get so damn commanding? He didn't know, but he kind of liked it.

Then he stopped, Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at him confused. Roderich stood up and pulled something out of a drawer, and returned to Gilbert on the floor.

"Your not going to cum until I say you can." Roderich tide a string around the base of Gilbert's dick.

"Wha-"Gilbert shuttered as his entrance was prodded.

Roderich held out a bottle, coating his fingers with its continence. Gilbert felt a finger prod him again, but this time it went in. He almost screamed, but Roderich silenced him with a kiss, Gilbert felt tears gather in his eyes.

"If I don't do this, you'll pay for it in the morning." Roderich slipped another finger in.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Gilbert moaned out.

"But you are." Roderich smirked.

"Shut u-" Gilbert tensed up as the fingers started to flex and scissor, "N-no! Don't do that-" Gilbert felt him brush past something, he screamed.

"So thats were it is." Roderich touched it again, earning another moan from the albino.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert's face was flushed, he was panting.

"Lets just call it your sweet spot." Roderich added a third finger, scissoring them, "There, that should be good." He removed them and started to undo his own pants.

"I wonder if this is how West feels when he does it with that dumbass Alfred." Gilbert said absentmindedly.

Roderich looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. He coated his length in lube and positioned himself at Gilbert's entrance.

"This will hurt." Roderich grunted as he pushed in, earning a moan from Gilbert, "God! Your tight!"

"What the-" Gilbert bit back a scream, Roderich had hit that spot again.

"It's a complement." Roderich grunted, he pulled out to the tip before pushing in again, a little faster.

"F-Fuck!" Gilbert's fingers were desperately searching for something to grab onto, the floor wasn't good leverage.

"Very preceptive of you." The Austrian said smuggle.

"God damn it! Stop using big words!" Gilbert looked angrily at Roderich.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like me using big words, I'll just stop-" Roderich was about to pull out but a hand was on his wrist.

"NO!"Gilbert protested.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Roderich intended to put Gilbert through hell, it was fun to see the Prussian look defeated.

"Ah-" Gilbert knew he had to answer, but he was going to lose every scrap of dignity in the proses, "I want you to..." Gilbert said the end to quietly to hear.

"What was that?" Roderich smiled deviously.

"JUST FUCK ME!" Gilbert shouted, he could care less about his damn dignity, he had never only gone half way, and he didn't want to start.

"If thats what you want~" Roderich was going to make him pay for all the times he ruined his piano concerts. That and it wasn't to bad an experience, if he could, he might do this again.

"Shut up and do me you idiot!" Gilbert was pretty pissed right now, he was sick of waiting, didn't Roderich know he couldn't be patent.

Roderich started pulling out and thrusting in slowly, gradually speeding up. Gilbert moaned loudly,he was to horny to take things slow, he started bucking into Roderich. He finally got the hint and quickened the pace, he was going in at different angles looking for that one spot-

"Ahh~" Gilbert cried out. "There! Do that again!" He begged.

Roderich complied, hitting the spot over and over again. The rhythm he had going before was abandoned, he drove in erratically, losing all control. He was moaning, truth be told, he had never done it with another man before, but he liked it so much more than when he had done it with his ex-wife.

"Ro-Roderich," Gilbert covered his eyes with his arm, "I-it hurts~"

"Huh?" Roderich looked down at Gilbert's neglected crotch, "Oh fuck! I forgot." Gilbert looked painfully hard.

"D-do something!" Gilbert's face was red from exertion.

Roderich started to pump Gilbert, the string was the problem, but he was too horny to realize it. Gilbert withered, was Roderich messing with him? Didn't he understand how desperately Gilbert needed to cum?

"T-the stri-ah- the fucking string!" Gilbert hit his fist into the floor.

Roderich felt so stupid, he quickly undid it, Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief. Roderich didn't stop pumping Gilbert's cock though.

"Roddy~" Gilbert moaned, "If you don't s-stop that, I'm gonna-" too late.

Gilbert came over their chest, some even reached their faces. Gilbert's vision went white as he hit his orgasm, his whole body went limp.

It was different for Roderich. The second Gilbert had cum, his entrance had become impossibly tight, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he shot his seed deep inside of Gilbert. He was panting, his vision returned and he pulled out, collapsing on the floor next to the Prussian, completely spent.

"H-holy fuck." Gilbert panted, "That was..."

"Awesome?" Roderich could tell that was what he was going to say.

"Yeah." Gilbert stared at the ceiling, he turned his head to face his partner, "We need to do that again some time!" Gilbert was smiling.

"Sure." Roderich grabbed a blanket of the bed and pulled it over them, "'Night."

"'Night."


	2. New

Gilbert felt ignored. That was the best way to put it. After that night at Roderich's house, the Austrian hadn't acted the same. He was ignoring Gilbert even more, and it was eating at his nerves. It had been a few months sense that day, and Gilbert had become very stressed, he felt more tiered than usual, and he was worried he was gaining weight. In the nine or so months after Roderich and he had done 'that', he had been feeling particularly crappy, he had even caught the flew. He was sure all this could be solved with a visit, and an explanation, over to Roderich's house.

"Roddy?" Gilbert knocked on the door nervously.

"What?" To Gilbert's surprise, Roderich was walking up the path to the house. He was carrying grocery bags.

"..." Gilbert sniffled, what was he going to say? Well he didn't know but he did something anyway, "I missed you." Gilbert hugged Roderich sadly, he had told the truth, he thought he'd never talk to Roderich again.

"I-I-" Roderich sighed, he returned the hug, "I missed you too," he let go of Gilbert and looked at him, "We should go inside."

Gilbert followed him in, he realized that what they needed to talk about was not something you do on the front porch. Roderich put his groceries away, Gilbert sat down on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, once Roderich was done he joined him. There was an uncomfortable silence, but, being himself, Gilbert cleared his throat slightly, looking at his companion.

"Why didn't we talk about it?" Gilbert tilted his head.

"There was nothing to talk about." Roderich folded his hands in his lap, "What's done is done."

"I already know that." Gilbert turned his whole body to face him, "But why? It's not even that it happened that's bugging me!" Gilbert was exasperated, "It's that nothing happened after word!"

"What?" Roderich's eyes widened.

"I thought I was clear when I told you..." Gilbert looked down at his hands, "Then you just ignore me... You were acting like nothing even happened." He was close to tears, but he felt good to be getting it off his chest.

"Gilbert." Roderich put a hand on his shoulder, "I thought that you would get mad about it, so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry." he gave him an awkward hug.

Gilbert looked down at his feet, he wanted to say something, it sounded girlie, but he was going to say it.

"I love you." he laid his head on Roderich's chest.

Roderich hesitated for a moment, but he hugged Gilbert closer, "I love you too." Roderich kissed his forehead.

It was so nice, Gilbert was glad that Roderich loved him back that he barley noticed the cramp in his stomach. But he did notice when he felt wet.

"Hu?" Gilbert pulled out of Roderich's embrace and looked down, his legs were becoming wet, "What the-" a wave of pain hit him and he doubled over, gripping his stomach.

"Gilbert!" Roderich was dumb struck, he didn't know what to do, "Are you alright?"

"I-It hurts-" Gilbert groaned out.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Roderich picked him up with little difficulty and rushed him outside to his car.

"God! Why dose it hurt!" Gilbert buried his face into Roderich's shirt, he was in so much pain.

Roderich set him down in the passengers seat, running back to the drivers side, he backed out of the driveway and flew full speed in the direction of the closest hospital. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew Gilbert needed a doctor, he just hopped they could get there in time for it_ to _help.

Gilbert grabbed onto one of Roderich's hands, squeezing it as another wave of pain hit him. Why did it hurt so much? What was going on? He looked down again, to his horror he was bleeding from somewhere, he screamed.

"Gilbert? Whats wrong." Roderich looked at him, his face was white.

"T-theres blood." Gilbert said weakly, he held up a finger, stained in the bloody substance that was coming out of him.

Roderich was horrified. What the hell was going on! When they finally got to the hospital, Roderich was in a panic, he lifted Gilbert out of his set and ran him inside. There was a large amount of people in the emergency room, none of them looked as bad as Gilbert did. Roderich rushed him up to the counter, he was shaking.

"And what seems to be the problem?" A young woman asked without looking up, she was typing away at her keyboard.

"If you just Fucking look you'll see!" Roderich was freaking out, and he had the right to be. The person he loved was fucking bleeding!

The woman looked up, Gilbert had blood stains in his jeans, he was still gripping his stomach, and he looked over all, in a lot of pain. The woman sighed, she called a doctor to come, she knew the man wasn't going to get out of her face until she did something. That and she was curious as to why the young man he was holding was bleeding from the ass, it would certainly make a good story to tell her sister.

Roderich was lead to a room, he had refused to let go of Gilbert, he was far to worried for that. He set him down on an examination table, still holding his hand, he was scared, he hopped Gilbert would pull through this.

"Right," The doctor said walking in, "What's seems to be the problem?"

"He's bleeding damn it!" Roderich snapped at the man, wasn't that obvious?

"Well-" The doctor got closer and became aware of the blood staining his jeans, "Oh my!" He called a nurse to help him, "We have to find where the bleeding is, we'll have to remove your pants."

Gilbert didn't really care what the hell they did, as long as they did something, the pain was unbearable.

They had his pants off in a moment, only to discover that the blood was coming through his underwear as well. They gave them a hospital gown and asked Roderich to help him change into it, they gave them a moment of privacy.

"R-Roderich-" Gilbert grabbed onto his hand as soon as he was in the garment.

"It's going to be o.k., don't worry." Roderich placed a kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

The doctor came back in, with several new people, and a bed on wheels, they were going to move him?

"Whats going on?" Roderich moved closer to Gilbert.

"We're moving him to the maternity ward." The doctors lifted Gilbert up and placed him on the gurney.

"Maternity ward?" Roderich was shaking, "Why?"

"He's giving birth." A nurse informed him.

"What?" Roderich turned white, he looked at Gilbert confused, reclaiming his hand, Gilbert gave it a tight squeeze.

"So then I was like-" Alfred was cut of by a phone ringing.

Ludwig blushed, it was his. He answered it with mild embarrassment.

"Hello?"

"Ludwig..." The voice on the other end was shaky.

"Roderich? Are you o.k.? You don't sound to good." Ludwig said worriedly.

"No. I'm fine." Roderich was standing outside the delivery room, putting scrubs on, "I-its Gilbert, he-hes-" there was a scream in the background, "Just come to the hospital."

"What! Whats wrong with Gilbert?" Ludwig was in a panic, the others in the room were startled by this, "Is he o.k.?"

"It's hard to explain," Roderich gulped, "Just come to the hospital." He hung up.

"Wait!" Ludwig looked at the others, "I have to go." He got up and walked toward the door.

"Huh? What's going on?" Alfred looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

"Gilbert's in the hospital, and Roderich wouldn't tell me why." Ludwig put his shoes on.

"We're coming with you." Francis and Antonio joined him.

"Don't leave me out." Alfred was by Ludwig's side in a second.

"We might as well all go..." Arthur stood up, the others followed.

"I wonder whats wrong..." Antonio mumbled as they left for the local hospital.

"Six centimeters, dilation." one of the nurses called.

"Your doing good." Roderich held Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert screamed, his grip was crushing.

"It's too late for an epidural." One of the nurses informed them.

"What?" Gilbert didn't know what that meant.

"They can't give you medication for the pain anymore." Roderich explained.

"Uh-" Gilbert grunted, he looked at Roderich sadly, "T-that's crap."

"I know," Roderich pushed the hair out of Gilbert's face, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope your right." Gilbert looked at him dazed.

...

The group rushed into the waiting room, Ludwig and Alfred went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my brother, Gilbert Bendleschmit." Ludwig said worriedly.

"Gilbert Bendleschmit?" The woman at the desk typed some thing out, "Gilbert A. Bendleschmit?"

"Yes." Ludwig looked excitedly, "Why was he brought in?"

"Gilbert Bendleschmit was brought in about an hour ago to the emergency room." The woman looked back at the screen, "He was transfered to the maternity ward thirty minutes ago." The woman looked back at them.

"To- to the maternity ward?" Ludwig looked confused, "Why?"

"He's in the middle of delivery, if you came to see him, your going to have to wait until he's out of labor." She looked back to what she was doing.

"Yo-you have to be joking." Ludwig looked horrified, "He can't be-"

"Gilbert Bendleschmit was transfered to the maternity ward, he is currently in labor, he has had no prenatal care." The woman said annoyed, "When he has delivered the baby I will let you know."

"Come on," Alfred dragged Ludwig away, arguing with the front desk lady wasn't going to help.

"So?" Francis asked from the wall he was leaning against.

"Gilbert's in labor." Ludwig's eyes were still wide, he had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What?" Arthur laughed, "Come on, what is it really."

"He's not joking." Alfred slumped against the wall.

"Alright, you got us." Antonio was almost serious, "Now what's going on."

"Gilbert was pregnant, and now he's in the maternity ward, giving birth." Ludwig looked to the ground.

"WHAT!"

...

"I see the head."

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Gilbert was in so much pain.

"No your not, your doing fine." Roderich stroked Gilbert's head in a calming motion, "Just breath."

"The babies crowning." The doctor's announcement was followed by a scream from Gilbert.

"I can't do this-" Gilbert felt tears welling at the side of his eyes.

"You can, just stay calm."

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm!" Gilbert looked fearful.

"Your going to need to start pushing." Roderich was trying to stay as calm as possible, though it was hard.

Most people have nine months to come to terms that they're going to be parents, Roderich had nineteen seconds. He knew the baby was his, how would he not have known? The shock had yet to really hit him, and that may have been why he wasn't losing it right now, the reality hadn't got to him yet. He had to be strong right now, Gilbert needed him to be.

"Alright, one more big push."

Gilbert screamed, pushing as hard as he could. The weight he had felt on his chest lessened, but didn't go away. There was a soft crying sound that filled the quiting room.

"It's a boy." The doctor showed Gilbert the baby before he was handed off to a nurse.

"You hear that?" Roderich kissed his forehead, "It's done, you had a boy."

"Wait!" The doctor stopped the celebration, "There's another baby."

...

The group sat in the waiting room, anxious and worried. What was going on? Was Gilbert going to be alright? What about the baby? Ludwig was the most afraid of the group, he was curled up in a chair, his knees hugged to his chest. Alfred was trying to calm him down, but he knew it wasn't going to help, they had been there for two hours, it was about nine at night. The visiting hours were over at nine thirty, they would have to leave soon, they hoped that they would be able to see Gilbert before they had to leave.

"Do-" Matthew spoke up, "Do you think Gilbert's alright?"

"Yeah, totally." Alfred looked at his brother, "Of course he's fine. The baby'll be fine too." he hoped he sounded more confident then he felt.

...

"Push!" the doctor urged on.

Gilbert shook, he was in so much pain, he was going to die. He was sure he was going to die. He held Roderich's hand so tight he could break it, but it didn't help at all.

"Come on Gil," Roderich wiped the tears away, "Just a little more. You can do it."

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED IN HALF!" Gilbert screamed.

"Your almost there! One more push!"

...

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED IN HALF!" The words vibrated around the maternity ward.

"That was Gilbert!" Ludwig sat up, his eyes flashed with worry, "Whats happening to him?"

"Ludwig," Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should go, come back over tomorrow?" he knew staying here wasn't going to make anything better, "He'll probably feel a lot better in the morning."

Ludwig didn't want to leave, but he knew staying was only going to make him feel worse. Besides, he would see his brother tomorrow, he would make absolute sure of that.

...

"It's a girl." Roderich repeated, "It's a girl Gilbert."

"I- I want to see them." Gilbert was tired, it had taken all he had, and he wanted to see them.

"Here's your son." one of the nurses gently handed the baby boy to him.

"Ah." Gilbert looked at him in wonder.

A soft silver tuft of hair sprung out from under the small blue hat they had put on him. He opened his eyes slightly, they were a beautiful crystal azure, they shone in the artificial light.

"He has your eyes." Gilbert leaned against Roderich's side.

"And your nose." Roderich looked at his son. His son. It really sunk in, he was a father, of twins none the less.

"Your daughter." The nurse gave them the little girl.

"She looks like her brother." Gilbert laughed slightly.

"Yeah, she does..." Roderich held their daughter in his arms. She was so tinny, so perfect.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gilbert said hesitantly, he was afraid Roderich wouldn't want anything to do with them.

"Their going to need cloths, cradles, diapers, we'll need to start a collage fund." Roderich looked at him with amusement, "What do you think we should do first?"

"So that means your going to stay?" Gilbert always had trouble understanding when the Austrian was being sarcastic.

"Of course, why would I leave?" Roderich frowned, "I couldn't, what kind of man would I be if I left you and the kids?" Roderich kissed his forehead.

"That's a relief." Gilbert's head dropped onto the pillow.

"What are you going to name them?" Roderich rocked the baby in his arms.

"He'll be named..." Gilbert looked at his son intently, "Aldric, after my dad."

"Aldric?" Roderich raised his brow.

"It means elf warrior." Gilbert said sheepishly, "How about you name her..."

"Alright..."Roderich thought for a moment, "How does Anneliese sound?"

"Anneliese?" Gilbert looked confused.

"It means favor or grace."

"Aldric and Anneliese..." Gilbert smiled, "It's perfect." Gilbert nuzzled the babies head, "They're perfect. Everything is perfect." Gilbert said tiredly.

"You should rest." Roderich smiled, "You've had a long day."

"You'll stay?" Gilbert looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I'll stay."

"All night?"

"All night, don't worry." Roderich smiled, "When you wake up in the morning, I'll still be here. Then we can go home, and take care of the twins. But you need to get a good nights sleep, because you wont get this chance again for a long time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gilbert laid his head on the pillow and started to drift off, Aldric was still fast asleep in his arms.

Roderich chuckled, he sat down in the chair next to the bed, glancing down at his daughter. He was ready for this, he was going to be the best father in the world, and he was going to be there like _his_ father should have been. He would always be there for them. In the morning he was going to ask Gilbert to move in with him, if he said yes, they would return to his house, where they would start the rest of their lives.

"Your one lucky kid, you know that?" he kissed the top of his daughters head, "You have a family that will always care about you, even if you mess up." She yawned softly, her eyes opened slightly before closing, a small smile touched her lips.

...

It was eleven at night, they all sat at Ludwig's house, waiting. For what they weren't sure. All of a sudden Ludwig's phone went off, he ripped it out of his pocket, answering it and putting it on speaker so the others could hear.

"Hello." Ludwig stared at it, fear edging at him.

"Gilbert's fine." Roderich's voice came through clear on the other end.

"Thats great!" Ludwig felt the worry melt away, "And the baby?"

"Fine too," Roderich paused, "He had twins."

"R-Really?" Ludwig felt light headed.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl." Roderich sounded tired.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm still at the hospital, Gilbert maid me promise I'd stay over night." There was laughter in his voice.

"When can he come home?" Ludwig asked.

"The doctor said he could leave as early as tomorrow morning."

"I'm coming over first thing tomorrow." Ludwig told him.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Roderich sounded as he always did.

"Bye." Ludwig hung up, looking around with a small smile on his face, "I guess I'm an uncle."

...

Gilbert tilted the bottle slightly, Anneliese looked at him with her enormous eyes. He smiled, she was so cute!

"Ah! Don't drink to fast!" Gilbert was giving her her first bottle feeding.

"She's hungry, what do you expect?" Roderich was holding Aldric, he had a firm grip on his fathers finger, "He's got quite the grip."

"I wonder when Ludwig will get here..." Gilbert looked at Roderich, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he first sees them."

"I'm sure he'll get here soon." Roderich, patted his hand.

"Hmm." Gilbert looked back to his child.

"Gilbert, I have a question for you." Roderich looked down at their son who was trying to milk his finger.

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked toward him again, "Yeah Roddy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to," Roderich looked seriously, "move in with me..."

Gilbert blinked, did he really ask him to... "Yes." Gilbert smiled, "Of course."

There was knock at the door, Gilbert looked up, he hoped it was who he thought it was.

"Come in." Gilbert sat up a little more.

"Mr. Bendleschmit, your doctor would like to let you know you can go home, you and the new born's." A nurse informed them.

"Oh." Gilbert was slightly depressed that it wasn't his brother.

"Car seats!" Roderich face-palmed, "We need car seats!"

...

Ludwig stood impatiently waiting by the door, the others had stayed the night, intending on joining him when he left. Finally everyone was ready to go, he pushed them all out to the car, he just wanted to see his brother, he didn't care if there were to many people in the car.

"Come on." Ludwig rushed Feliciano into the back of the car.

"Shouldn't we use the other car too?" Alfred asked getting behind the wheel.

"No time."

...

"You got it?" Gilbert asked standing on the curb, holding the new born's.

"Argh!" Roderich was struggling with the car seat, "Why is this so hard to put in?"

"Do you need help?" Gilbert giggled slightly.

"I got it!" Roderich finally secured the blasted thing, a triumphant look on his face.

"Good, now help me strap them in." Gilbert handed him their daughter.

Once the babies were secure, they got in their own seats and pulled away from the hospital. Roderich drove as slow as he could, he didn't want to hit anything, especially because what was to be the most important part of his life was sleeping in the back seat. Gilbert looked out the window, they passed a school, and a park, and a church. He thought to himself, 'That's were they'll start learning. I'll take them to play there. They'll need to be baptized.' he glanced back at them, they were his life, his future, what he was going to leave behind.

"We're here." Roderich had stopped the car in his driveway.

Gilbert held Anneliese against his chest, he stroked her little tuft of silver hair. Roderich opened the door, careful not to bump their son against anything.

"Welcome home." Gilbert breathed out as they walked inside.

"Hmm, we have a lot that needs to be done today..." Roderich closed the door with his shoulder.

"Like what?" Gilbert turned to face him.

"We need to get a crib, move things out of the old guest bedroom, we might need to paint the walls, and on top of that," Roderich looked down at his son, "We also have to change diapers, and feed them."

"Ughhh," Gilbert dropped down on the couch, "You two are a lot of work aren't you?" He was joking.

"We need to get diapers and formula for sure," Roderich looked toward the window, "we should do that now."

...

"We're here to see Gilbert A. Bendleschmit." Ludwig was glad it wasn't the girl from yesterday.

"Alright let me see~" She looked over the screen, "Oh, I'm sorry to tell you Gilbert Bendleschmit was discharged this morning, he went home."Ludwig's eye twitched.

"What?" Alfred was tired of all the fucking running around, "When?"

"At around seven this morning, he left with someone, they looked pretty close..." She seemed lost for a moment.

"Fuck." Ludwig cursed, "Thank you." they walked back to the car, "Where is he now?"

"I'll call Roderich." Alfred got his phone out.

...

"Did we get everything?" Gilbert fastened Aldric into his car seat.

"We should have what we need now..." Roderich closed the trunk.

"I hope so." Gilbert sat in his rightful place next to Roderich.

"Lets go home then."

"God, this is harder than I thought it would be." Roderich looked at the half painted wall, "Last one."

"Daddy's painting your room~" Gilbert had already started talking to them, his maternal instincts kicked in early, "You have such a good Daddy don't you? Don't you~" Gilbert was changing Anneliese in their bedroom, Aldric was sleeping in the crib that they had put temporarily against the wall near the bed.

"If I'm the dad," Roderich said almost laughing, "Then that makes you the mom."

"I'm fine with that." Gilbert looked through the door ways, he could see what Roderich was doing from his spot on their bed.

"Well the paints up," Roderich opened one of the windows, "It takes about two hours to dry, what should we do until then?"

"I need to take a shower..." Gilbert admitted, "Could we stop over at my house so I could pick up a change of cloths?"

"We could do that now." Roderich felt his phone vibrate, "Hmm?"

Alfred had texted him, asking him where they were. He told them that they were at his house, putting his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his car keys. They walked back to the car, for the third time that day, and drove over to Gilbert's house so he could grab some things he needed. They decided they would wait to move Gilbert out until they had got situated.

...

"Why do they keep moving around?" Ivan drawled boardly .

"God if I knew..." Francis said annoyed.

"I hope they are alright." Kiku looked at the ground.

"I'm sure they are. aru." Yao snuggled into Ivan's side.

"We're here." Alfred stopped the car, again.

They all got out, again. Ludwig knocked on the door, no one answered. He looked at Alfred slightly upset.

"No ones here."

"Urgh!" They all gowned and got back into the car.

"Where do we go now?" Alfred looked at him quizzically.

"Back to my house?" Ludwig didn't know what to do at that point.

...

"Do you have what you need?" Roderich asked as Gilbert got back in the car with a backpack.

"Yeah," he nodded, he turned around to look at the twins, "I feel kinda bad, dragging them everywhere..."

"You would feel even worse if you left them at home." Roderich started the car and they started the short drive home.

"Don't even let me think about that." Gilbert turned white, "I don't think I could ever leave them."

"Wait until they grow up," Roderich laughed, "Then they'll want you to leave them alone."

Gilbert smiled, Roderich always knew how to cheer him up. He looked out the window, he thought he saw his brothers car, but it was probably just his imagination. They were home in a few minutes, they sat on the couch for a few moments, just holding their children. Roderich glanced up, Gilbert was holding Aldric, he felt his heart warm, he was lucky, he realized, he was going to see Gilbert every day for the rest of his life.

"I should probably shower..." Gilbert mumbled.

"We should put the twins to bed..." Roderich stood up, extending his free hand to Gilbert.

They walked up the stairs toward their bedroom. Once the twins where in their crib Gilbert dug fresh cloths out of his bag, Roderich checked to see if the paint was dry. Before Gilbert got into the shower he kissed Roderich, the door closed and soon the water started. Roderich set to work on moving things into the nursery, the paint finally dry.

"It's so pretty Roddy." Gilbert leaned on him as he looked at the nursery.

"I'm glad you like it."

The walls were a soft, bright violet color, the curtains they had gotten were white, and framed the large window facing the back yard. There had already been a seat under the window, a shelf under neath it now held several small books. There was a dresser against the wall, a rocking chair was set next to the crib, which he had somehow managed to move in without waking the twins. The changing table was against the opposite wall, he had painted carefully on the wall with the crib, 'Aldric, and Anneliese' with ruby red paint.

Anneliese started crying, Gilbert hurried over and picked her up. Aldric joined his sister in crying, Roderich sighed, he picked their son up out of the crib and gave him a curious sniff. He didn't need a diaper change...

"I think their hungry..." Gilbert said. Roderich nodded and they went to the living room.

Roderich heated two bottles of formula for them and came back out to where Gilbert was trying to calm them down. He took Anneliese and handed Gilbert a bottle.

"They're going to do everything together aren't they?" Gilbert looked over at Roderich.

"Most likely." Roderich smiled and leaned back into the couch.

...

"We should see if there home..." Alfred finally spoke up.

"Everyone back into the car." Arthur stood up and dragged himself to the most loathed machine.

"Shit. Where do you think they keep going?" Loviano asked as he was forced, yet again, to share the middle seat with his brother.

"Hell if I knew..." Arthur was pushed into an odd position next to Francis.

"Why don't we just take two cars? There would be enough room for everyone if we did that." Hercules was shoved next to Kiku.

"Because that would be too easy~" Ivan sat Yao on his lap, giving them all a bit more room.

"I hope their there, if not can we just wait out side for them to get back?" Antonio sat on the floor with Matthew.

"Sure, why not." Alfred started the car, he had to push the two small bears off his lap, "Yao, Mat!" he whined, "Keep your pets off me when I'm driving."

...

Roderich had gotten one of the car seats out, glad it could rock. They had put Aldric to bed in it, Gilbert was rocking it with his foot. Roderich was heating another bottle, they had to feed Anneliese again, having fed her brother before she had started crying. There was a sharp knock at the door, Roderich started to shake the bottle well as he went to open it.

"Yes?" he was still shaking it when he answered the door and found half of all the people he knew standing outside.

"Finally!" Alfred threw his arms up.

"We came to see Gilbert." Ludwig said.

Roderich held the door open for them and closed it when they were all in, he walked back into the living room and handed the bottle to Gilbert. They had followed him in and saw that the Prussian was calmly sitting on the couch, holding something wrapped in cloth. He looked up at them surprised, but stood up, smiling as he attempted to give his brother a hug, it was awkward and was stopped by small crying.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked finally having his voice back.

"Yeah West?" Gilbert held the bottle up to the clothed object, small hands reached for it as slight suckling noises came from it.

Ludwig got closer, and got a better look at what was wrapped up. It was a baby, it's eyes were open and it looked at him curiously, it had big blue eyes and a tuft of silver hair.

"This is-" Ludwig put his arms out slightly, asking silent permission to hold it.

"Anneliese," Gilbert gently passed his daughter over to his brother, "Your niece." Gilbert looked proudly at the child in his brothers arms.

"She looks like you." Ludwig handed her back to Gilbert, he couldn't help but smile now.

They all sat down, most of them on the floor, Roderich sat next to Gilbert he leaned over and was rocking the car seat with his hand. They all got the chance to hold the baby girl, but were told they had to wait to hold Aldric until he woke up from his nap.

"So, Gilbert." Alfred looked up at him from the floor, "Who's the father?"

The room grew quiet, Gilbert looked down to the baby in his arms, he shot Roderich a sideways glance. Roderich smiled slightly, and softly nodded his head, Gilbert knew it meant he could tell them, he looked over at his brother, then to everyone else in the room. His stomach was filled with butterflies, he was suddenly worried about telling them. He gulped and held his hand out, his way of asking Roderich to hold it for support, and that's exactly what he did.

"Roderich is." Gilbert looked over at his partner, smiling. There were a few gasps around the room.

"Roderich? Are we thinking the same one?" Francis asked, he didn't believe it.

"Do any of us know another Roderich?" Ludwig looked at his brother, he smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Gilbert smiled, at least one person excepted it.

Everyone had left. Gilbert sat with his boyfriend and their twins on the couch. It was getting late, and they were going to have another long day tomorrow. They walked the twins upstairs and put them to bed.

"Good night." Gilbert kissed their heads.

"Good night." Roderich flicked the light of as they walked out.


	3. The proposal

Gilbert pushed the food on his plate around, he looked over at Roderich, who appeared to be doing the same thing. They had gone out to a restaurant for the first time sense they had brought the twins home, it felt weird. He kept expecting to hear Aldric cry, or Anneliese to knock over something that they had put too close to her. Instead the twins were at home, Ludwig was watching them so that Roderich could take him out that night, but it was obvious that they both missed their children.

"Pass the salt..." Gilbert wanted to break the chocking silence that had surrounded them.

Roderich handed it to him and he attempted to pour some out, when none did he got confused.

"I think there's something wrong with it..." Gilbert looked at Roderich, he was smiling, "What?"

"That's not salt." Roderich said with a smirk, Gilbert looked at what was in his hand.

It was a small velvet box, he moved it to his palm and looked it over. It looked like a ring box, why had Roderich given him this? He looked at him quizzically.

"Open it."

Gilbert turned it over in his hands, he stared at the small red box for another second before he opened it. He gasped, inside was a small ring, it had a ruby at its center, he looked back at Roderich to find he had gotten down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He was smiling.

Gilbert threw his arms around Roderich and hugged him, saying yes over and over again. Roderich took the ring out and slid it onto Gilbert's finger, it was a perfect fit. They kissed, it's not like they cared who saw, besides, they were in the back of the restaurant, no one could judge them.

When they got home later that night Gilbert excitedly told Ludwig about it, his brother congratulated him and went home. They went upstairs, Gilbert wanted to check on the twins, Roderich followed him. They twins were still fast asleep, Gilbert held on to the side of their crib and watched them, Roderich hugged him around his waist from behind.

"They're so cute when they sleep." Gilbert leaned back into him.

"Just like their mother..." Roderich kissed the side of his head.

They stood there for a few minutes, Roderich was about to suggest they go to bed when he noticed that Gilbert had drifted off. He smiled and carried him back to their bedroom.

"'Night Gil."


End file.
